The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the electronics industry utilized various structures and methods to form ac to dc voltage regulators. Linear regulators were used for some applications. Linear regulators provided efficient regulation as long as the output voltage was close to the input voltage. As the input-to-output voltage differential increased, the efficiency decreased. Switching regulators also were used in many applications. The switching regulators required various external resistors, inductors, and capacitors that resulted in complex regulators. These external components also increased the system costs of the linear regulators.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an inexpensive, efficient, simple to use ac to dc power supply system and power supply controller therefor.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description.